coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Foreman
Paul Foreman is the twin brother of Gemma Winter and ex-cellmate of David Platt. In May 2018, Paul was introduced to David as his cellmate in prison - despite David's protests that he didn't want to share (as he had been rapped by a man, Josh Tucker, and as a result feared sharing the confined space). David warned Paul to stay away from him, and later lashed out and pinned him to a wall - as Paul gently tried to wake him up. David later apologised to Paul and admitted that he could do with a mate inside, but Paul informed him that there were no 'mates' in prison and that he would have to learn to fend for himself. In January 2019, Paul showed up on Coronation Street looking for his sister - whom he had learnt lived nearby due to his conversations with David in prison. After causing a scene in the cafe, when Billy Mayhew accused him of attempting to steal Eileen Grimshaw's money, Paul visited David in order to ask for a job at his salon. However, David's partner Shona Ramsey - the waitress at the cafe - considered Paul to be bad news and was relieved when David explained that there were no vacancies going at the salon. David decided to get Paul in touch with the local vicar, Billy - much to Paul's horror due to their earlier argument. Billy reluctantly agreed to help, and persuaded Carla Connor to take Paul on at Underworld. However, when Gemma discovered that her brother was working nearby she tried to get him sacked by paying a visit to Carla and attempting to destroy some of the factory's stock in order to have Paul take the blame, although she was caught before she could succeed. Billy was also taken aback when Paul came on to him and he realised he was gay. They arranged a date but Billy saw him with another man in the Rovers and realised that Paul was a philanderer and had no intentions of making a faithful commitment. Meanwhile, an aghast Gemma watched from the sidelines as her brother integrated himself with the residents who were all taken in by his charm. In February 2019, Paul moved into 10a Coronation Street with Gemma and Rita Tanner. List of appearances 2018 *Fri 11th May (2) *Mon 14th May (1) *Mon 14th May (2) 2019 {| width="100%" style="margin-bottom:0em; border-bottom: 0px solid #B8C7D9;" cellspacing=2 |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Tue 1st Jan *Wed 2nd Jan (1) *Wed 2nd Jan (2) *Fri 4th Jan (1) *Fri 4th Jan (2) *Mon 7th Jan (1) *Mon 7th Jan (2) *Wed 9th Jan (1) *Wed 9th Jan (2) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Wed 30th Jan (1) *Wed 30th Jan (2) *Fri 1st Feb (1) *Fri 1st Feb (2) *Mon 4th Feb (1) *Mon 4th Feb (2) *Wed 6th Feb (1) *Wed 6th Feb (2) *Mon 11th Feb (1) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 22nd Feb *Wed 27th Feb (1) *Fri 1st Mar *Mon 4th Mar (1) *Mon 4th Mar (2) *Thu 7th Mar *Fri 15th Mar *Mon 18th Mar (1) *Mon 18th Mar (2) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Wed 20th Mar (1) *Mon 1st Apr (1) *Mon 1st Apr (2) *Wed 3rd Apr (1) *Wed 3rd Apr (2) *Fri 5th Apr *Mon 9th Apr (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Convicts Category:2019 minor characters Category:Twins Category:Underworld packers Category:Residents of 10a Coronation Street